narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yin Seal
Article on its own? Don't you guys think this gem needs an article on its own? We have Tsunade and Sakura as users of the Yin Seal and Mito as a possible user. We have an article for Yin Seal: Release, but not for the Yin Seal itself. I dunno, maybe it's time for an article on it? Seelentau 愛議 18:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :What a redirect 0_o I thought you were saying the gem itself is Byakugō seal?--Elveonora (talk) 18:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::That's my speculation only. Seelentau 愛議 18:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::The Yin Seal is the little design on her forehead and the Release is the activation of said seal that releases that chakra back into the person's body. A bit of clarification to what I said before, there was apparently no article for the Seal itself (It was called Shadow Seal: Release though). An actual article on the Seal, I feel wouldn't be bad, so long as it doesn't just repeat what Yin Seal: Release says.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::If the Japanese script is correct, the seal is called "Byakugō no In" by Shizune. I dunno if that's the real name, rather than Yin Seal. Both sounds more like a description to me, but we need an article for it, I guess. Seelentau 愛議 11:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Why this article has even been created? If we do that, then we must do for every other sealing jutsu ever used, eg. Naruto releasing the Eight Trigrams Seal, etc...--Omojuze (talk) 13:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, and if this was real, the databook would've confirmed it by now!!--Omojuze (talk) 16:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Because why would you have an article for the release of something, but not for that something itself? If the seal isn't real, then... are you aware of what you're saying? How can she release a seal if it doesn't exist? Seelentau 愛議 16:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I believe that latest chapter revealed what it's called like. "yin seal" sounds more like a type/brand of seal, like yin/yang or whatever rather than its name. So I'm for a merger with Sakura's unless there's evidence they are different Seelentau--Elveonora (talk) 16:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :The names are different and as long as we don't have any further information on this, I don't think it's necessary to merge the articles. Seelentau 愛議 16:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't understand why a jutsu that has the same conditions and function is going to be split into two separate pages simply because characters called it something different. I believe a reasonable compromise to merging the pages is to add a disclaimer to the top of both pages that indicates that we are unsure. — SimAnt 18:31, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::That, just because the release technique is called yin seal: release doesn't mean the gathering one is yin seal, it works like Tsunade's seal, looks like it so what are the odds of it being different? The "yin seal" part isn't official at all, it's just the kanji with the "release" part being removed as far as I can tell--Elveonora (talk) 18:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Because nothing besides the shape of the seal indicates that those are the same seals. Seelentau 愛議 19:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Okay i've been reading all the talk that's been going on about Sakura's new seal and were still having problems.First off With Yin Seal and Yin Seal:Release there the same thing but split in two articles.Secound about Sakura's seal is it or is it not the same as Yin Seal because if it is then someone is putting up an article that's the same technique but just with a different name. (talk) 19:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I mean come on guys i looked at the 3 articles and they all seem the same (although im still not 100% sure about Sakuras Seal) unless someone can think of something or what until the new chapter comes in were going to be talking about this for a while. (talk) 19:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) @Seelentau, nothing suggests they are different either. Just because the technique that unseals chakra is called "yin seal: release" doesn't mean the one that seals chakra is "yin seal" even though it makes "sense" but something being seemingly obvious doesn't make it true though. The article for Yin Seal look bad, just not right, again, ever thought of the possibility that Sakura seal's name is the TRUE name for the Tsunade's diamond forehead mark and the releasing fuinjutsu's name is unrelated to how it's called?--Elveonora (talk) 19:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I really, really don't get what's everyone's problem with naming that seal "Yin Seal". I know that it might not be the real (databook) name, but it's the most canon one we have, taken from a technique that releases the seal. I mean come on, we're giving unnamed techniques names based on how they look, but no one's upset about that. So what's everyone's problem with a most likely canon name? Furthermore, there's nothing that suggests that BnI is the real name of the YS. Of course all this can change with the upcoming chapter, so let's just wait with further discussion until the chapter is released. This'll be my last post on that topic until wednesday. Seelentau 愛議 20:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well when you put it that way Elveonora it does make sense but the issue here is what were going to do with the articles and what goes in them.We either what for kishimmota to give us new info or we figure it out ourselves.Sorry if i spelled the guys name wrong. (talk) 19:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't Sakura be listed as a user? Shouldn't she have to at least learn the Yin Seal before developing the White Strength Seal?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :That's assuming they're not one and the same. We never actually got an official name for the "Yin Seal". The name may end up being what we're now saying, and the release command just being that -- a release technique. Unless expanded on soon (detail-wise), we'll have to wait to see how Sakura releases her seal. Either way, we're waiting. I'd personally merge the articles together, currently, until we have more information. But that's just a personal opinion.--Taynio (talk) 08:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) They're the same thing but JaZZBaND fancies himself an expert on all things Kishimoto and has decided for all of us that they're not.-- (talk) 22:11, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Reliops S-rank Let's be real here for a second. If the release for this jutsu is S-ranked. Then the seal itself is S-ranked. Wouldn't you say?-- (talk) 22:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :Not necessarily but in my opinion yes, which is irrelevant .__.--Elveonora (talk) 22:23, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Ranks are given by databooks. Only other possible source would be an in-universe statement from a character. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC)